


Bondage At The Bar

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, Bottom!Gabriel, Clerk!Gabriel, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, So much smut, Top!Sam, a little fluff, don't be bitching about it not being hardcore, enjoy, fucking against the wall, gagging, it's basically smut that I just added a plot to so I don't feel like a weirdo, lawyer!Sam, let me be very clear this is very light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: Sam Winchester and Gabriel Milton have been inseparable for six months and Sam still won't admit that Gabriel is his boyfriend. Luckily, Gabriel has a plan to get Sam to face his feelings. A plan that leads to sex in the closet, with Gabriel gagged and tied up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a birthday gift to someone, so Happy Birthday Buddy!
> 
> I'd like to thank Megara09 for all the help, you're my rock man!

 

> It’s been six months - _six damn months!_ \- since Gabriel Milton asked the cute, tall lawyer out. As a clerk at the courthouse, Gabe had seen his fair share of cute, handsome, tall, short and every variation of lawyers walking through the doors, but none had bewitched him the way Sam Winchester had.
> 
> It took the shorter man a whole two months of outrageous flirting, waggling of eyebrows and snide kinky comments to get Sam to finally agree on a date. One date was all the moose of a man had promised, but to Gabriel’s surprise, Sam was barely able to stay away from him since.
> 
> They went on dates every Friday and Saturday night, had coffee and lunch breaks together every day, and texted every chance they had. The two were basically joined at the hip. The only problem was, Sam was still having problems committing. Or, actually, admitting that he had already committed. While Gabriel was already hearing wedding bells, Sam was flinching every time his not-boyfriend called him his boyfriend. It was driving Gabriel absolutely insane - the fact that every time he introduced Sam, he had to call him his “friend” was one of the worst feelings the clerk had ever felt.
> 
> Fortunately, being the trickster he was, Gabriel came up with a plan to force Sam to admit to his feelings. The plan was as follows: get Sam jealous. Simple.
> 
> It didn’t take Gabriel long to figure out who could drive Sam the craziest. It was his rival at the firm, Balthazar Novak. After agreeing to pay the blond man a fee of fifty bucks, Balthazar agreed to hit on Gabriel right under Sam’s nose.
> 
> That night, Gabriel insisted on going for a drink at the corner bar, and Sam only agreed in order to see the sparkle in his not-boyfriend’s eyes.
> 
> A couple of beers later, Sam’s bladder started objecting, which set Gabriel’s plan into motion. As soon as his boyfriend was out of eyeshot, Gabriel motioned for Balthazar, who had been watching from across the bar, to come closer.
> 
> “Get as aggressive as you can, as soon as he can see you,” Gabriel instructed, once Balthazar was close enough to hear him.
> 
> “You got it, boss,” Balthazar snarked and rolled his eyes.
> 
> A few seconds of silence passed before suddenly, Balthazar glued himself to Gabriel, and started whispering kinky words in his ear. He let a hand rest on the small of Gabe’s back, and the other curled in the brown goldish locks, all the while obnoxiously eyeing Sam as he made his way to the two of them.
> 
> “He’s almost here,” Balthazar whispered and gently bit Gabriel’s earlobe, tilting his head at the right angle so Sam could see the gesture.
> 
> “Hey! I told you, I have a boyfriend!” Gabriel shouted at Balthazar as he shoved him away before he continued, “You’re such a fucking creep!”
> 
> Balthazar stood a couple of feet away, looking shocked and exasperated. He looked over at Sam, who was standing next to Gabriel, almost in shock. “This is none of your business, moose!” Balthazar snapped at Sam, trying to get a reaction out of him.
> 
> “Excuse me? This is _my_ boyfriend that you’re so creepily hitting on. And _I_ know that _you_ know that he’s my boyfriend,” Sam said through gritted teeth. He took a step forward, putting himself physically between Gabriel and Balthazar, and looked down ever so threateningly at the blond man. He had sparks of anger shooting through his eyes and pure rage flowing through his veins.
> 
> Once Balthazar had finally walked away, Sam turned around and quickly grabbed his boyfriend by the collar pulling him in for a passionate sloppy kiss, teeth grazing and all. His hands roamed all over Gabriel’s back and finally settled in his hair, ruffling it as Sam just deepened the kiss more and more.
> 
> Eventually, when the lawyer noticed how public that kiss was, he broke it off, looking almost animalistically at his lover. Sam looked around, panting but still craving more, he grabbed Gabriel by the collar and pulled his lover off the stool and all the way to the back of the bar.
> 
> “Jesus, Sammy! Slow down!” Gabriel exclaimed while he was being pulled behind his boyfriend.
> 
> Sam didn’t even blink. He kept on going until he reached a dark corner where no one could see the two lovers. “Need you. Now!” Sam said, sounding more like a caveman than a lawyer. He barely finished his words before he crashed his lips against Gabe’s once more.
> 
> Gabriel could barely talk or even react, he was being kissed into oblivion. Sam’s hands were roaming all over his body, while their lips were dead locked together. He almost got lost into the moment - would have, if it wasn’t for some stranger coming out of the bathroom next to them and coughing to alert them to his presence.
> 
> Gabriel pushed away from his lover’s kiss, “Sammy, people. There...” Gabriel was cut off by his lover’s lips locking with his again. He kissed back for a few seconds but then pushed himself away once more, this time putting Sam at a good distance. “Babe, there are people around. Let’s just go home,” he said.
> 
> Sam didn’t reply, just looked around and saw a door to his left. Without thinking, he grabbed Gabriel by the loops of his jeans and pulled him into the closet.
> 
> Once alone, Sam pushed Gabriel against the door, causing his head to hit the wood and make a thudding noise. He then approached him, glueing his body to his lover’s, sniffing his neck and licking his earlobe.
> 
> “Fuck Sammy, where the hell did this come from?” Gabriel asked, breathlessly, enjoying this new side of his lover.
> 
> "You think you can just go around and flirt with other guys? That I won't care that _my_ boyfriend is getting friendly with another man? No, you're MINE," Sam said as he pushed his hand down Gabriel’s pants, cupping his erection and painfully squeezing it.
> 
> Gabriel moaned loudly into Sam’s ear, enjoying the pain caused by his lover. He reached around and buried his fingers in Sam’s hair, pulling it hard and exposing the tall lawyer’s neck for him to ravish.
> 
> “Are you gonna fuck me? Or are you just gonna squeeze the cum out of my dick?” Gabriel asked his boyfriend once he had let go of his hair.
> 
> Sam huffed a laugh and, without saying a word, he turned Gabriel so he was facing the door. With a hand he pushed Gabriel’s face against the wooden door, while he undid his tie with the other. Once he managed to take his tie off, he freed Gabe’s head and grabbed both his arms, tying them behind his back.
> 
> “Kinky, I like!” Gabriel exclaimed, once he figured out what Sam had done.
> 
> “Not kinky. Punishment,” Sam said. He wrapped his hands around Gabriel’s waist and unbuttoned his jeans, letting the denim pants slide down on their own.
> 
> After he had pushed Gabe’s boxers down, Sam was left in awe at the sight of his boyfriend tied and pushed against the door, he could feel his dick twitch bringing him back to reality. He quickly got on his knees and spread his lover’s ass cheeks apart, revealing his tight round hole.
> 
> Gabriel shuddered when he felt the slight breeze against his hole, but soon moaned loudly when he felt Sam’s wet tongue against it.
> 
> “You’re too loud!” Sam exclaimed, barely pulling away from Gabriel’s ass.
> 
> The lawyer quickly went back to licking strips from his lover’s balls to his hole, causing Gabriel to moan even louder. Once again, Sam pulled away, this time getting up on his feet and scavenging around the closet.
> 
> “What are you doing? Please just fuck me, baby, please I beg you,” Gabriel whined.
> 
> Sam didn’t reply, instead he kept on looking around until he found a handkerchief. He grabbed the piece of cloth and shoved it in Gabriel’s mouth, gagging him completely and drawing another moan of pleasure out of the shorter man.
> 
> Once sure that they won’t be caught because of Gabriel’s slutty moans, Sam went back on his knees and dove into his lover’s ass again. He licked and sucked at the hole until it was puffy and red, Gabriel’s knees were buckling under him.
> 
> “Hang in there,” Sam said when he pulled away for breath.
> 
> Sam licked his fingers and pushed his index through Gabriel’s rim, causing the clerk to moan into his gag and push back against the finger inside of him. The lawyer’s cock was pushing against the fabric of his suit pants and he could barely take it anymore. He needed to be inside of his boyfriend.
> 
> He started thrusting his finger quickly in and out of Gabriel’s hole before he inserted another and a third, stretching Gabe as fast and wide as possible. Once he was satisfied with how wide his lover was, Sam pulled his fingers out of his lover’s ass and reached for the gag, pulling it out and replacing it with his own fingers.
> 
> Gabriel needingly started sucking on Sam’s spit slicked fingers, moaning when he felt his lover’s cock lining against his ass.
> 
> Sam leaned over his boyfriend and whispered lowly, “I’m gonna fuck you, but you gotta slick my cock first.”
> 
> Gabriel nodded, letting Sam know he understood, while he kept sucking on his lover’s long digits. When Sam withdrew his fingers, Gabriel moaned at the loss, but he barely had the chance to feel it, since his lover had instantly turned him around by the shoulders and pushed him to his knees, shoving his cock deep into Gabriel’s mouth.
> 
> Sam took hold of Gabriel’s hair, guiding him while the clerk sucked hard at the member in his mouth. The lawyer’s dick was thick and long and Sam set a harsh pace, hitting the back of his lover’s throat every time he thrusted.
> 
> The sight of Gabriel tied and on his knees was enough to make Sam cum, and the fact that he was swallowing his entire length and moaning around it was too good to be true. The lawyer could feel he was about to climax, and he hated the idea of not cuming in his lover’s ass. He pulled Gabriel back by his hair, freeing his dick and he gripped the base of it.
> 
> “No! Baby please, I want you to cum in my mouth,” Gabriel begged, looking up at his boyfriend so undone and disheveled.
> 
> Sam helped Gabriel back up on his feet and he turned him around once more, gagging him and whispering lowly in his ear. “And I want to cum in your ass.” He bent Gabriel over, lined up his dick against his boyfriend’s ass, and pushed the head of his cock through the rim. “If you can’t take it, you gotta let me know,” he said against the skin of Gabriel’s back.
> 
> Gabriel moaned and nodded. The pain was sweet and pleasurable and he needed more of it, so he pushed back against Sam’s dick, causing the member to go deeper into his hole.
> 
> Both men threw their heads back in pleasure as half of Sam’s cock was now sheathed in Gabriel’s hole. The clerk enjoyed the pain more than he thought he would and he tried to fuck himself against Sam’s cock, but he was stopped by Sam’s hand on his hair pulling his whole head back.
> 
> “Wait!” Sam said. He took a few deep breaths, trying not to cum so quickly.
> 
> The lawyer placed a hand on the small of Gabriel’s back and braced himself against the wall with the other. When Gabriel kept wriggling and moving against his cock he knew he was a goner, and he decided that if he was gonna cum so soon, he’d at least make it count.
> 
> “You little shit! Fine! You want me to fuck you? I’ll fuck you!” Sam said, his tone was dark, nothing like Gabriel had ever heard from his lover before.
> 
> Sam took hold of Gabriel’s hips and started thrusting fast and hard. When Gabe moaned loudly through his gag, the taller man knew he’d hit the prostate, so he angled himself to keep hitting the same spot with every thrust.
> 
> The taller man fucked harder into his lover, and when he felt his climax approaching, he let go of his lover’s hips. With one hand he grabbed Gabriel’s hair and pulled his head as far back as possible, and with the other he took hold of his boyfriend’s cock and started jerking him off, intending for the both of them to orgasm at the same time.
> 
> “Fuck! Gabe, fuck! You’re mine, you little shit! You hear me? MINE!” Sam exclaimed once his orgasm hit him
> 
> He kept jerking Gabriel off until he could feel the hot liquid spilling into his hand. When Gabriel was climaxing, Sam sank his teeth into his lover’s neck, biting down as hard as possible giving his boyfriend one of the best orgasms he’d ever had.
> 
> Gabriel was a blabbering mess. He was moaning into his gag, crying tears of pleasure, and cuming into his lover’s hand while being filled with Sam’s seed. It was the happiest he’d ever been, and the bite that Sam had delivered was the cherry on top of an ice cream sundae of a fuckfest.
> 
> Sam kept thrusting, riding his orgasm to the end, while milking Gabriel’s cock out of every drop of cum. Once they were both completely dry, the lawyer pulled away, his dick already going flaccid, and kissed Gabriel’s neck softly.
> 
> The first thing was to ungag him, Sam pulled the handkerchief from Gabriel’s mouth, who looked absolutely wrecked. Then, he untied his lover’s hands and helped him sit against the wall.
> 
> The two were panting for breath, exhausted, and soiled with sweat and cum. Sam looked over at his boyfriend and he smiled sweetly,
> 
> “You’re _my_ boyfriend and don’t you dare flirt with anyone else!” Sam said before he leaned over and kissed Gabriel softly on his swollen lips.
> 
> When he pulled away, he was surprised to see an evil smirk on Gabriel’s face. Sam frowned and raised an eyebrow,
> 
> “What?” he asked.
> 
> Gabriel’s smirk turned to a genuine smile. “I’m _your_ boyfriend? I’m your _boyfriend? I’m_ your boyfriend?”
> 
> Sam shook his head, trying hard to hide the smile that was creeping up his face. “You’re an _idiot,”_ he replied.
> 
> Gabriel looked at his boyfriend for long seconds before he turned around and huffed a laugh. He knew he shouldn’t boast about what he did, especially since the outcome was even beyond his wildest dreams, but the egomaniac in him was aching for it. “I gotta say, Sammy. Best fifty bucks I ever spent,” he said.
> 
> Sam’s face fell and his jaw hung loose. “Gabe? What the hell are you talking about?” he asked, still not quite on track.
> 
> “You know, Balthazar...” Gabriel was cut off before he could finish his sentence.
> 
> “Did you- Did, you PAID HIM!” Sam exclaimed once he caught up to Gabriel’s point.
> 
> “Hey, it worked. I’m your boyfriend,” Gabriel sing songed the last word, almost too proud of himself.
> 
> For a moment, Sam actually seemed angry, and Gabriel was worried. He put up his hands in a defensive manner, but Sam towered over him and overpowered him pushing him down on the floor and topping him.
> 
> “You’re an asshole,” Sam said, but quickly shuddered and moaned when he felt Gabriel’s cock hardening against his ass
> 
> “I’m kinda thinking about _your_ asshole,” Gabriel replied, waggling his eyebrows.
> 
> Sam laughed and bent over kissing his lover passionately. The two jumped up startled when they heard a loud knock at the closet door.
> 
> “Are you two about done already? I kinda wanna close up here!” Benny, the bartender, said from behind the door.
> 
> The two lovers burst out laughing. They quickly got dressed, gathering whatever garments they didn’t wear in their hands. They opened the door and when they saw Benny standing there just waiting for them, they mumbled an apology and quickly exited the bar.
> 
> Once outside, Sam pinned his boyfriend against the wall kissing him passionately. When he pulled away from the kiss, he stared at him for a couple of seconds.”You wanna marry me?” Sam asked, looking straight into Gabriel’s eyes.
> 
> “What?” Gabriel asked, half smiling, thinking Sam was definitely messing with his head, in an attempt to get back at him.
> 
> “You’re mine, I’m yours. And I want it to be this way for ever. So, you wanna marry me?” Sam asked again.
> 
> Gabriel bit down on his lower lip, before he smiled big. “Fucking idiot! Yes, I wanna marry you!” he exclaimed and tugged Sam down by the collar into a soft kiss.
> 
> Truly the best fifty bucks Gabriel had ever spent.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.  
> Kudos and comments if you did please!  
> Once again, Happy Birthday!!!!!!


End file.
